


Casual Encounter

by Ultrawoman



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawoman/pseuds/Ultrawoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has a casual encounter in a lift.  Set in TOS era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Encounter

T'Rof was in a lift of a public building in ShiKahr, going down from one of the topmost floors. A distinguished middle aged gentleman entered as the lift descended.

 

The gent observed he was accompanied by a tall, slender woman with frizzy very bright red hair. He stole surreptitious glances at the woman. She was most attractive! She was dressed in a plain white blouse, short, form fitting black skirt, some sort of sheer stockings and shiny black shoes with tall heels.

 

T'Rof looked straight ahead, pretending not to notice the gent. She just wanted to get out of that stupid elevator and go home.

 

The gentleman furtively studied the tall, red haired woman next to him. He found himself very attracted to her. She was most pleasing to look at! On an impulse, his hand made its way to between her thighs and up her skirt. Amazingly, she did not protest.

 

T'Rof was still very dazed and upset by recent events. She was not paying much attention to her surroundings. She did not notice a hand up her skirt at all. It was as if she did not even care.

 

The gentleman's hand managed to remove what felt like an undergarment made of some sort of lace or fine netting from the woman's hips. So far, the woman did not protest. She looked straight ahead as if he was not there. His fingers wandered into the crevice between her legs. It felt very warm and very moist! It felt very slippery! He leisurely explored her moist vulva. She gasped almost inaudibly.

 

It felt wonderful! His fingers moving out of T'Rof felt most intense. T'Rof cried out loudly. She could hardly stand. She grabbed the gent's shoulder for support.

 

The gentleman spoke. “Would you like to find somewhere private?” The woman nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes!” she gasped loudly and nodded.

 

The gent quickly pressed a button on the lift's panel with his free hand. The doors opened a moment later onto what appeared to be a deserted floor. “There's nobody here at this hour. They have all gone home for the day by now.”

 

The gentleman led this beautiful woman by the small of her back to a large padded bench at what appeared to be a small reception area. The area was designated with a large, ornate area rug. The corridor had floor to ceiling windows that looked down up on the city. The lights were turned down to a minimum.

 

T'Rof's white lace panties were around her glossy black shoes. She stepped out of one of the leg holes as the gent led her out of the lift. Her clitoris was felt well stimulated from the motion of her walking, she was so well moistened. She felt more than ready. The gent stopped at what was obviously some sort of reception area for someone's offices. Who she did not know. It did not matter. The only thing she noticed was a large upholstered bench. “Here?”

 

He quickly nodded. “Here.”

 

T'Rof quickly kicked off her shoes. She quickly tore off her bra, blouse, skirt and thigh high stockings.

 

The gentleman looked on in astonishment.

 

“Clothing feels very rough against my skin when I am aroused,” T'Rof quickly explained. “Do you find me pleasing?”

 

“Yes!” he replied with enthusiasm in his voice. Approvingly, he observed her pubic hair was the same bright red color as the hair on her head. It was very beautiful! “I find you most beautiful!”

 

T'Rof watched the gentleman take in the site of her entirely unclothed body. She turned around slowly for him. She removed his outer robe and watched it fall to the floor. She undid his trousers to free his rock hard member. She stroked it briefly as she led him to the bench. He trembled in anticipation. T'Rof gently pushed him onto the bench. She pushed him into a lying position.

 

?????????//?????????????::::kkkkkkkk[[[[[yyyyyyyyyyyy

 

At the gentleman's home, his wife Amanda was waiting for her husband to come home for end meal. She sat patiently in their living room, wondering why he was late. He wasn't that late, perhaps he had a transportation difficulty. As she sat there, she felt very sudden, very intense pleasure. What the devil was her husband getting in to?

 

* * *

 

 

The head of his member seeped a very large drop of love dew. T'Rof spread it over the head. He trembled in anticipation. She lowered herself onto his rock hard shaft. It felt as if she were being split in two as she slid down on him. She gasped as her muscles tightened around him.

 

She was so tight!!! It was almost painful! She was so tight he had difficulty moving inside of her. The sensations were most spectacular! Each thrust was more intense than the last. He rolled her over so she was on the bottom and spread her long legs so they were over her head. Her orgasm was most exquisite! Her muscles spasmed violently.

 

“Ooooh, yessss!” He gasped. “Your orgasm was most pleasing! That was amazing!” He kissed the side of her neck. He started thrusting hard and fast in anticipation of his climax.

 

He felt very intense, pleasurable sensations in the head of his shaft. His balls felt very tight. He was about to ejaculate! Something strong hooked his collar.

 

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 

Amanda felt a sudden, very intense pain in her jaw. She rubbed the side of her jawline. What the hell was her husband doing? First, she felt very intense pleasure, then she felt a very intense pain in her jaw! What was he getting himself in to??? What was he doing???

 

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 

The gentleman felt the impact of a fist with his jaw. The pain was most intense. It was a definite contrast with the intense pleasure he felt moments earlier. He stumbled backward. It was too late. He could not stop it. He ejaculated forcefully into the air. Spurts of semen shot in all directions and landed on the decorative rug and furnishings.

 

A Vulcan male of his age, perhaps slightly older, stood over him as he stumbled backwards onto a chair. He had salt and pepper hair cut into a loose, shaggy hairstyle. His eyes were a very pale grey. He wore loose fitting trousers with a small blue label that said “Dockers” on it with a knit shirt and grey sports coat.

 

“You will never touch my wife again! Is that understood?” The man lunged toward him.

 

“Allow me to pull up my trousers and find my outer cloak and I will be on my way. I do not wish for any trouble, sir.” The gentleman quickly fastened his pants, found his cloak and made a beeline for the lift.

 

“I hope to never see you again!” He turned to T'Rof, completely forgetting the gentleman. “Aduna, are you all right?”

 

T'Rof quickly nodded. “I take it you sensed through our bond what was going on.”

 

“I felt sudden, very pleasurable sensations in my groin area.”

 

T'Rof tensed up. Her husband already was not happy.

 

“Next time you decide to have spontaneous intimacy with a stranger,” Simak took a long pause for effect, “don't forget to invite me!” He quickly undid his Dockers and removed his jacket. He kicked off his loafers as his pants fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them. T'Rof lifted his polo shirt over his head.

 

T'Rof's husband/bondmate gently guided her onto the upholstered bench. He spread her legs far apart.

 

“Guide me in.”

 

T'Rof parted her labia and carefully guided him in to her. After only a couple of thrusts her husband ejaculated most forcefully inside of her. He cried out very loudly and collapsed onto her. She kissed the side of his neck.

 

“That was most wonderful, aduna!” They kissed on the lips.

 

* * *

 

“Sarek! What the hell happened???” Amanda demanded.

 

Sarek's jaw was badly swollen by the time he walked through the door. His clothing was disheveled. There were white stains all over his robes.

 

“It's a long story, Amanda.”

 

Amanda stood there and tapped her foot. “Do you need to see a healer?”

 

Once the healer was gone and they made some effort at consuming end meal, Amanda asked, “So what did happen?”

 

“In a lift, I encountered the most striking woman. She was tall and had bright red hair.” Sarek went on to explain how on a whim he put his hand up her skirt. She was not opposed. She did not react negatively. In fact, she was already very moist and very swollen. He continued to explore with his fingers. She reacted most favorably. The woman responded enthusiastically when asked if she desired to go somewhere private for a tryst. This woman was most responsive. Her climax was most wonderful and spontaneous. It was almost as sublime as intimacy with Amanda. Just as he was about to ejaculate inside of her, a man who was apparently her husband arrived and punched him in the jaw.

 

“So the husband was not a happy camper?”

 

“Apparently not,” Sarek replied. “I did not wish for further trouble. I quickly left.”

 

Amanda took Sarek by the hand and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
